There is an increasing demand to obtain a wide variety of information over telephone lines. Many different companies provide information services in a wide range of formats including voice messages, computerized data bases, facsimile data, etc. The variety of information these services provide is virtually limitless. Examples include news, weather and traffic information, sports information and stock ticker data. Information service providers also may take orders for products and services, or offer other kinds of interactive functions. Typically, each Information Service Provider (ISP) will connect the equipment to provide the information in facsimile, data or voice form to one or more telephone lines. In the existing telephone network, each line connected information source has a telephone number. Typically, to access that source, a caller dials the complete telephone number for that source. To access a different source, the caller must dial a different number.
Alternatively, one information service provider might operate more than one source, for example a newspaper has a headline news service, a sports section service, a business service, etc. If such a provider does not want to require a separate number for each service, the provider could use a PBX or Centrex system with an automated attendant type feature. Typically, the user would call one published number for the information service provider. The automated attendant system answers the call, and the caller dials in a selection identifying the provider's one service the current call should connect to. The PBX or Centrex switch then connects the call to the appropriate information source. To reach a different information service provider, however, the caller must still know and use a different telephone number.
In the existing systems, whether one number identifies each actual source or identifies a collection of information services of one information provider, the numbers are all complete telephone numbers. If the call to the service provider is a local call, dialing requires seven digits. If the call is a long distance call, or the service uses an 800 or 900 type number, the telephone number dialed is ten digits. Remembering and using a collection of seven and ten digit numbers to access all information sources a telephone subscriber might be interested in is complicated and may actually discourage customers from using more than one or two different information service providers on a regular basis.
Clearly there is a need for a simpler access procedure in order to encourage increased public use of information services provided over the telephone network.
Recently, it has been proposed to use a three-digit access approach. Each information service provider in a particular service area would be assigned a three digit number, and the telephone network would route all calls to the service provider whenever a caller initially dialed those three digits. The three digit numbers would be "N11" type special dedicated numbers easily recognized by the telephone system, similar to the 911 number used for emergency calls and the 411 number used for directory assistance. The number of dedicated three digit numbers available, however, is quite limited. In fact there are currently only four such numbers, 211, 311, 511 and 711 not already in use. The available N11 type three digit numbers therefore constitute an extremely scarce resource. The proposed three digit access system would use up all four of the available N11 numbers. Another drawback of the proposed three digit access system is that the caller could access only four information service providers using the three digit numbers. One number would be dedicated to each information service provider.
Thus a need exists for a system using a short access number or code to access a large number of information providers. To the extent that the system uses special dedicated numbers, such as N11 numbers, the system must use as few as possible of such dedicated numbers.
In recent years, a number of new service features have been provided by an enhanced telephone network, sometimes referred to as an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN). In an AIN type system, local and/or toll offices of the public telephone network having Service Switching Point (SSP) capabilities detect one of a number of call processing events identified as AIN "triggers". For ordinary telephone service calls, there would be no event to trigger AIN processing; and the local and toll office switches would function normally and process such calls without referring to the central database for instructions. An SSP type office which detects a trigger will suspend call processing, compile a call data message and forward that message via a common channel interoffice signalling (CCIS) link to an Integrated Service Control Point (ISCP) which includes a Multi-Services Application Platform (MSAP) database. If needed, the ISCP can instruct the central office to obtain and forward additional information. Once sufficient information about the call has reached the ISCP, the ISCP accesses its stored data tables in the MSAP database to translate the received message data into a call control message and returns the call control message to the SSP office of the network via CCIS link. The network offices then use the call control message to complete the particular call.
An AIN type network for providing short code access to information providers was disclosed and described in detail in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,844 to Morrisey et al., the disclosure of which is entirely incorporated herein by reference. In that network, a central office switch having SSP capabilities detects dialing off a short code, such as N11, as an AIN trigger. The SSP queries the ISCP for information as to how to route the particular call. For the service of routing to an information provider, the ISCP would return information instructing the SSP switching office to process the call in accord with information stored in a profile of the caller established in the ISCP database.
The Morrisey et al. system can use a single N11 number for all calls, or a first code number for preprogrammed call processing and a second number for casual access (e.g. 211 and 511). The system can route an information service call based at least in part on preprogrammed selection data for the caller stored in a central database, or can prompt a casual caller for various inputs to determine which service provider the caller currently wants to access. Because of the use of a programmable central database, the system can provide customized routing and call processing procedures for different customers and for accessing a virtually unlimited number of different providers' services. The system can also provide access authorization procedures as defined by the customer or as defined by the information service provider.
AIN type processing in such a system, however, is controlled by the ISCP, which typically is operated by the local exchange carrier telephone company (TELCO). Information service providers have been reluctant to accept the Morrisey et al. type routing service because the TELCO must maintain the database in the ISCP. In at least some markets, the TELCO may offer one or more information services, and competing providers feel that maintenance of the routing control database by the TELCO places the independent providers at a competitive disadvantage. The TELCO effectively has access to the N11 trigger based call processing control functionality, but other providers do not.
From the above discussion, it becomes clear that a need still exists to provide N11 or other short code routing to servers or service bureaus operated by information providers in a manner which offers the providers equal access to the AIN functionality. Some AIN services have involved accessing databases other than the ISCP of the local TELCO, but as discussed below, there are deficiencies in these call processing functionalities which prevent use thereof to adequately address the needs of short code based routing to information providers service bureaus.
For example, 800 number call processing utilizes a central 800 database in a Service Control Point (SCP), to control switching operations through multiple end offices. Examples of 800 number call processing routines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,860 to Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,094 to Asmuth et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,096 to Asmuth et al.
Such 800 number services of the type discussed above are offered by multiple carriers, including local exchange carriers and interexchange carriers. When the NXX digits of the dialed 800 number identify an 800 number service offered by the local exchange carrier, the local exchange carriers' switch queries an SCP or ISCP operated by the local exchange carrier for the necessary call processing information. However, if the NXX digits of the dialed 800 number identify an 800 number service offered by a different carrier, the call goes to that carrier's point of presence (POP), and the query goes from the POP to that carrier's SCP. In each case, the query always is forwarded to the one database set up to always control processing of the one customer's 800 number calls. The existing call processing systems and methodologies have not provided alternate parties with equal access to the trigger functionality of the AIN, to offer their own range of services off of the various types of triggers that the local exchange carrier's intelligent network can recognize. If a limited solution similar to 800 number processing were applied to N11 routing of calls to information providers, only one provider operating some form of N11 responsive database would control all routing of N11 calls. There would still not be true equal access to the N11 trigger.
Some patents have suggested 800 number processing involving multiple databases, and several examples thereof are discussed below. These call processing systems still do not present an effective mechanism to offer multiple providers full equal access to the N11 or other short code trigger responsive call processing control functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,636 to Wegrzynowicz discloses an enhanced 800 number system for selecting a local dealer from among a group of dealers for completion of each 800 number. When a caller dials an 800 number, the call is first connected to an originating screening office action control point (OSO-ACP) of the toll switching system. The OSO-ACP launches a first query to an INWATS (800 number) database. The INWATS database translates the data in the initial query into an initial response message which includes a special routing number, i.e. including a three digit prefix such as 195, which can not be dialed as the first three digits of a valid telephone number. The OSO-ACP recognizes from the prefix digits that an additional query is necessary and launches a second query directed to one of a plurality of direct services dialing databases. The direct services dialing database which receives the second query uses the routing number to access a segment of data within the database to translate the caller's NPA plus office code into the plain old telephone service (POTS) telephone number of a nearby dealer. The direct services dialing database transmits the POTS telephone number back to the OSO-ACP, and the OSO-ACP uses that number to complete the call.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,500 to Binkerd et al. discloses a system for providing a call distribution feature on 800 calls in response to either DTMF or speech input commands from the caller, using data from a basic 800 number database and an Advanced 800 number database. When a caller dials an 800 number, the call is routed to an originating screening office which transmits a first query to the 800 number database. If the file in the 800 number database indicates that Advanced 800 number processing in response to DTMF or speech inputs is necessary, the 800 number database returns a message to the originating screening office which includes a destination number corresponding to an Action Control Point (ACP) which is capable of processing the Advanced 800 number calls. The originating screening office switch uses the received number to route the call to the ACP, and in response, the ACP initiates a query message to the Advanced 800 number database asking how to route the present call. The Advanced 800 number database sends a message to the ACP instructing it to route the call to an announcement point, which has a voice processing unit associated therewith. The Advanced 800 number database also sends a message to the announcement point instructing it to play a specific message from the voice processing unit to the present caller and receive tone or speech command signals back from the caller. The voice processing unit derives data from the received signals, and the announcement point forwards that data to the Advanced 800 number database. The database uses the received data, together with the dialed number and the number of the caller, to derive a plain old telephone service type destination number from stored data. The Advanced 800 number database forwards the derived destination number back to the ACP. The ACP drops the connection to the announcement point and requests a connection through the public switched telephone network to the station identified by the destination number.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,510 to Le teaches provision of a dynamic table of the most frequently called Advanced 800 numbers and the corresponding routing data in each toll switching system. When a toll switching system receives an 800 call, the table is examined to see if the Advanced 800 service assessing data is stored. If so, the toll switching system accesses the Advanced 800 database directly without first accessing a Basic 800 database. If the data for accessing the Advanced 800 service is not stored in the toll switching system's table, the call is processed in a manner similar to that disclosed in the above discussed Binkerd et al. Patent. The toll switching system updates the table if the call was directed to an Advanced 800 customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,587 to Jolissaint pertains to method and apparatus for providing an 800 number customer an on-site customer-made determination of what further action should be taken in response to a caller dialing the customer's 800 number. The Jolissaint system includes apparatus for receiving from an 800 number network provider's Host Processor information expressive of an occurrence of a caller having dialed a customer's 800 telephone number. The information received by the customer's Host processor includes the dialed number and an identification of the caller's billing telephone number. The system includes an apparatus for determining at a customer's Host processor an action to be taken in response to the dialing of the 800 number. The customer's Host processor may deny or accept the call or may route the call to an alternate destination, for example based on the caller's identity. The system further includes an apparatus for transmitting information as to what action the customer's host processor determined should be taken back to the network provider's Host Processor. The network provider's Host Processor then disposes of the call in the manner specified by the information from the customer's Host Processor. For example, if the call is to be accepted, the network provider's Host Processor forwards the call to the caller's local Host Processor.
In each of the above discussed 800 number systems, one carrier or service provider controls routing of all calls in response to a particular trigger, e.g. dialing of a particular 800 number. There is no provision to allow multiple called parties to independently control routing to their stations or services bureaus in response to a single trigger, such as dialing of a short code or N11 number. To the extent that the Morrisey system allowed routing to multiple providers based on selections by different customers, the control data was stored in a single database controlled by the TELCO.
Some patents have suggested access to other database systems and/or ISCPs of other carriers, but these proposals have still provided at most a limited form of access to the AIN trigger functionality and have not permitted a subscriber to utilize multiple provider's services effectively. Two examples are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,575 to Friedes et al. teaches providing a customer database, essentially as a customer controlled extension of a network database maintained by the network service carrier. During call processing, a switch (ACP) of the public network queries the carrier's database, and if necessary, the carrier's database obtains additional information from the customer's database. Customers having PBX type on-premises equipment communicate with the subscriber database via a separate status data network.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,331 to Emery et al. discloses an AIN based system for offering personal communications service (PCS). As the subscriber roams, the wireless handset periodically registers its location through a mobile switch or through a home land line base station, and this information is recorded in the ISCP for use in routing subsequent calls to the handset at its current location. Of particular note here, in a nationwide implementation of such a system, with multiple ISCP databases, the ISCP in a given region serves as a mediation point to obtain necessary information from switches and ISCPs in other regions. When a subscriber registers through a remote region, either automatically or by initiating an outgoing call, the ISCP in that region executes a validation routine with the ISCP in the subscriber's home region, to confirm that the subscriber is valid and obtain data relating to that subscriber's services. Subsequently, when the home region is processing a call to the subscriber's number, the ISCP in that region communicates with the ISCP in the remote region to obtain information needed to route the call to the subscriber's current location. The switching systems in a particular region communicate with only the ISCP in the particular region. One function of the mediating ISCP is to process data from a distant ISCP to insure compatibility thereof with the switching systems in the particular region. The mediation function of the ISCP in the Emery et al. system, however, is still limited to only certain very specific trigger occurrences and provision of a single unified PCS service, albeit across geographic boundaries. The mediation occurs only in response to a need for validation of a roaming subscriber or in response to an incoming call.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,719 to Weisser, Jr. discloses a service control point (SCP) for use in an advanced intelligent network (AIN), wherein the service control point mediates services offered by a number of different providers. The mediated service control point runs both local exchange carrier applications and service provider applications programs on the SCP computer. An interpreter within the SCP mediates network control by the various service provider applications. This system does provide some additional level of access by providers to the network control functionality, but that access still is controlled by the TELCO operating the SCP since all relevant applications and database information must be maintained within the one SCP. Also, each combination of one directory number and one trigger can invoke one and only one service application.
From the above discussion, it becomes clear that the existing systems and call processing functionalities provide alternate independent service providers at most a limited intelligent routing in response to only very specific limited triggering type events. Also, only the Morrisey et al. system adapts AIN type processing to short code routing of calls to service bureaus operated by information providers, but that system maintains an excessive amount of control over call processing with the TELCO. The information service providers cannot independently control routing of calls to their service bureaus. Also, the various information service providers cannot use the same trigger to provide one subscriber a plurality of independent services under different conditions.